


p: fantaken

by plumblossomed



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, KPop AU, fanboy sasuke, idol sakura
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-26
Updated: 2019-04-12
Packaged: 2019-12-18 06:13:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18244019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plumblossomed/pseuds/plumblossomed
Summary: kpop au: sakura debuts in a girl group and sasuke is her fansite





	1. For Sakura Only

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first ever fic so please be gentle heh but I thought why not combine two of my loves: sasusaku and kpop 
> 
> inspired by Dispatch by okashira! give it a read if you haven’t
> 
> each section is separated by a kpop song that kiiind of fits the mood, just a little recommendation from me to you :)

**Into the New World by Girls’ Generation**

 

Sasuke was annoyed.

 

He had agreed to go home with Naruto after school, which was nothing out of the ordinary, but today his best friend would not shut up about some group of kpop girls he spent all night learning about.

 

“I’ve liked other groups before, but these girls haven’t even debuted and I can tell they’re _different_! Just trust me, when have I ever steered you wrong?” Naruto’s chatter filled Sasuke’s ears as they set their backpacks down and fired up Naruto’s laptop.

 

“All the time.”

 

Naruto scrunched up his face, waving his hand in dismissal, “just let me show you some of their stuff, you’ll love them, believe me!”

 

Naruto opened his laptop and Sasuke’s eyes widened at the number of open tabs clogging up his browser. Social media sites, news articles, videos, anything and everything Naruto could find about this new girl group. His blue eyes sparkled with excitement, but Sasuke just grew more irritated. This better not be a waste of time.

 

“Like I said, they haven’t debuted so there’s not a ton of content yet. But they’re really talented and pretty! After watching all their dance and vocal practices I think I like Hinata. She’s the one with blue hair, isn’t she pretty? Oh, here! This is a video they recently uploaded to their Youtube channel.”

 

Sasuke watched as five girls played around on screen, sometimes dancing, sometimes singing, and sometimes even rapping. They talked to the camera like they were talking directly to fans, saying what they ate that day and warning everyone to not catch a cold. The video ended with the girls promising to work harder so they can meet fans soon.

 

Sasuke didn’t really get the point of this.

 

“Naruto, you know none of those girls would ever date you, right?” Naruto didn’t even look offended, only too accustomed to Sasuke’s biting remarks. “That’s what you think, just wait until they debut and I can meet my future wife in person!”

 

Another eye roll from Sasuke and more chatter from Naruto, the two sat at the desk for a while longer watching more videos and reading more fan anecdotes. Naruto had already created his own Twitter fan account for the girls (“Sasuke follow me it’s @ramenhina, isn’t that so good, please I need more followers”) who didn’t even have a name yet. Sasuke was done for the day, though. “Don’t you wanna graduate, idiot? Exit out of this, we have homework to do.”

 

**DALLA DALLA by ITZY**

 

Even though Sasuke tried to not seem _too_ interested, he couldn’t deny that one of the trainees caught his eye.

 

In their casual videos, she always wore dark practice clothes with her bangs covering much of her face. She usually stood behind the other girls, letting them talk and not drawing much attention to herself.

 

Not that she would need to try to gain attention. She had pink hair.

 

When Sasuke got home from Naruto’s place he went straight to his room, barely even greeting his mother, because he had some _research_ to do.

 

After digging around what he learned to be known as “stan twitter” Sasuke found out: her name is Sakura, her hair is naturally that color, and she is the same age as him. Huh. She must have been born in some far away part of Konoha because there’s no way he would’ve missed her.

 

Not that he wanted to see her or thought she was cute or anything.

 

No way, if he wanted to graduate from the Konoha School of Arts with grades remotely comparable to his brother Itachi’s he couldn’t waste anytime on girls.

 

But annoyingly there was something about her that drew him in, so he looked further. He opened the link to a celebrity news site that had recently published an article.

 

_**“** New eye catching girl group on the rise! Netizens weigh in **”**_

 

He already knew the gist of the article: a new five membered girl group under Squad7 Entertainment was gearing up to debut. They posted practice videos and held livestreams to introduce themselves to the public. They had quickly gained a solid following and people were anticipating their debut. He scrolled further. There were tons of comments and he leaned a bit closer to his screen after reading the first one:

 

[+945, -439] Sakura said in a livestream that her position is main vocal? I have to laugh. She can barely even speak. At least be pretty like Ino.

[+729, -380] What does Sakura do? She’s not Ino, who is a total visual with charismatic high tone rap. She can’t be the shy one with a sweet voice, that’s Hinata. Tenten is their leader and main dancer while Temari is the foreigner with cool vocal color. Can Sakura even debut with the other four? Who will sing the high note?

 

Sasuke felt himself growing inexplicably more upset. No--he had a reason. Sasuke knew he wasn’t..the most gentle with his words, but he would never anonymously post rude comments online like this. He kept scrolling.

 

[+537, -248] stylist please give our Sakura prettier clothes and a prettier hair style~ she has a really cute face and is a talented singer, but we can’t even see her behind all the other girls...kids, fighting

 

Sasuke shut his laptop. He didn’t want to read anymore, even if the less popular comments had something nice to say. No, he had to put away his worry for this girl and focus so he could graduate.

 

**Lovebug by Gfriend**

 

For an entire year, Sasuke mostly focused on school work. He had quickly decided to take a gap year because his mom kept saying sad shit to him like, “when you’re gone it’ll just be me and your dad...Itachi has been out of the house for so long, I miss him” and “who will eat all these tomatoes?”

 

He also conveniently had no idea what to do with his life, so he might as well live at home while working and save his own money before going off on his own. He cared a bit less about what his father thought of him than when he was younger, so even if he didn’t agree with it, Sasuke was going to take that gap year.

 

But when Sasuke wasn’t worried about school or life or how to get Naruto to eat more vegetables, he was online looking for more Sakura content. He didn’t know how it happened (Naruto insisted that your bias _chooses_ _you)_ , but he was totally hooked.

 

He could look at Sakura for hours and not get bored. Whenever he was upset, he’d listen to her practice covers and feel himself grow calmer. In live streams when Sakura would ask questions to the camera, he always responded in the comments.

 

Soon after graduation, those five girls debuted. He clicked on every article, trying in some small way to get them more popular. If everyone could feel the way he felt when he looked at Sakura, then damn, the world would feel a lot better. When did he become so soft for a girl that wasn’t his mother?

 

**Hot Pink by EXID**

 

_“Hot debut: Blossom Tiger enters the scene!”_

Fans around the nation have expressed great interest in the newly debuted girl group, Blossom Tiger. The name represents five girls who are beautiful yet striking! Hinata tells us the girls chose the name because their reliable leader, Tenten, is fond of tigers. Tenten had the longest training period out of the members, so the girls wanted to acknowledge her hard work. Cute!

They also have flowers to represent each member. Ino, who is known among fans for her love of flowers, once said, “Sakura is a cherry blossom, of course. Temari is a cactus flower because she’s from Suna!”

The title track “Summoning” will attract you to five charming girls! The point dance, where the girls quickly brush their thumb across their lips, has already become a trendy move loved by fans. Most of all, their song shows off their overflowing talents and gives listeners energy. The music video is quickly gaining views and fans were most surprised by Sakura’s strong debut image:

 

[+9820, -382] Woah, Sakura’s voice is no joke. That headband looks good on her. Cute.

[+6267, -245] Saku’s forehead is really charming! Finally no bangs!

[+2834, -201] I heard Sakura helped with producing? If that’s true I’m impressed..as expected of Blossom Tiger

 

Sasuke had already seen those comments because he always made sure to upvote any nice comments about Sakura. Next.

 

_“Blossom Tiger girls have adorable friendships!”_

The sweet relationships between Blossom Tiger members have become a hot topic these days. The fans knew the girls are close to each other through predebut content, but recent interviews have only proven that fact even more.

In a video interview, main rapper Ino is asked which member she is closest to.

“Wouldn’t it have to be Sakura? We joined the company at the same time and have been friends since that time.”

Sakura, the group’s main vocal, added, “I used to be really shy, but Ino helped me gain confidence!”

The same video has Temari and Hinata agreeing that TenTen takes really good care of all the members.

 

[+7248, -289] I really love InoSaku. They’ve always been there for each other and they look pretty together.  

[+6723, -125] Our leader TenTen! I’m a fan from Suna so it makes me happy to see Temari doing so well in Konoha. Blossom Tiger, fans will keep supporting you!

[+908, -456] Aren’t all idol groups supposed to say these things? Lol

 

**%% (Eung Eung) by Apink**

 

Not long after debut, Blossom Tiger held their first fan sign. Naruto let Sasuke keep pretending like he didn’t want to be there, even though he knew his best friend was itching to finally meet Sakura. Sasuke claimed he was just being a good friend by making sure Naruto didn’t embarrass himself too much in front of Hinata, his supposed “future wife”.

 

Naruto was preparing his sticky note questions for the members when Sasuke asked him why he was trying so hard to write neatly.

 

Naruto blinked at him, “didn’t you know? When they sign the album we can ask them a question using a sticky note. I’m asking them what their favorite kind of ramen is!”

 

A question? What would he even ask her? Sasuke didn’t want to panic, but he was panicking a little. Naruto reminded him there would be other fan signs in the future if he just wanted to skip the question this time.

 

Hell no, he would take every chance he got. In his opinion, there wasn’t enough Sakura content online. He could just use this opportunity to learn a little more about her.

 

Luckily there was a small supply store in the same plaza as the fansite venue. “I’m going to that store over there, don’t do anything stupid while I’m gone,” Sasuke muttered quickly before he walked off.

 

“When have I ever done anything stupid while you’re gone?”

 

“All the time!”

 

As Sasuke browsed the stationary, he wasn’t sure whether it was corny or cute to get a sticky note with cherry blossom print. Whatever. He was just a fan, he doubted any of the members would care too much. He quickly purchased a pack of the notes and went back to meet Naruto.

 

Naruto had written unique questions for each of the girls, but Sasuke honestly couldn’t be bothered. Naruto peeked at Sasuke’s notes, “dude stop being such an akgae.”

 

Not wanting to sound like he knew less than Naruto, but also not wanting to seem too invested in this kpop thing, he asked as casually as possible, “what’s that?”

 

“An akgae? That’s someone who’s a fan of just the one member in a group. Like, more than a bias and they can be kinda mean to the other members. So, Hinata is my bias, but I love the other members too. Sakura is your bias, but you don’t really care about the other members right? Don’t make that face, I know it’s true. Just don’t be a jerk.”

 

Sasuke decided to drop it, but he thought to himself, why should he stop being an akgae when that’s kind of what he was?

 

But then he quickly learns why actual akgaes are dangerous.

 

He overhears another group of guys all carrying Hinata banners talking about Sakura.

“Hinata can outsing Sakura anyday. She’s also a much prettier dancer.”

“For sure, plus Hinata isn’t annoying like Sakura.”

“Next time Sakura should stop hogging all the lines and let Hinata sing more.”

 

More than anything, Sasuke felt confused. He wasn’t sure why these fans would say such rude things about Sakura, even if they had a different bias. He felt a strange desire to protect Sakura; sure, he had been keeping tabs on her for months, but he didn’t realize just how attached he had become.

 

He was getting ready to say something rather colorful to the group of akgaes before Naruto comes up behind him and shouts, “Hey! Hinata is the nicest person ever and she wouldn’t like hearing you talk about her precious friend like that, so knock it off!”

 

Naruto being a talk first, think later type of person had gotten them into enough trouble before, so Sasuke just tossed the group a frosty glare before dragging Naruto away to get in line. No way was he risking security kicking their asses out of the first fansign for fighting.

 

**Q &A by Cherry Bullet**

 

Sakura was nervous. She was over the moon because they were able to debut successfully, but it was the first time she would be meeting fans like this. Even though many fans had given good feedback, she couldn’t help but feel like she still wasn’t good enough. What if her voice cracked? What if fans skipped her when moving along the line?

 

Still, she had to put on a bright smile. After all, this was her dream and she promised herself to not let anything get in the way of living it.

 

It had been many, many years since Sasuke felt this close to peeing his pants.

 

She was just so _pretty._ The way she smiled easily at fans, the way she pouted when Ino made fun of her, the way her eyes shone in adoration for her other members, the way her voice filled up the venue--he couldn’t take his eyes off her. Before he knew it, he was up next.

 

After the shock of finally meeting this girl he had only ever seen on screen, Sasuke wants to kick himself. So he kicks Naruto instead.

 

(“What was that for!” “Everything.”)

 

He had been too nervous, too taken by Sakura to say what he had wanted to say.

 

(I’ve been your fan for a while, I’ll keep supporting you, your voice is really good...the list went on)

 

His mother often chastised him for being too short with people and he knew she’d be very embarrassed if she saw how he had spoken to Sakura. Or, not spoken to her.

 

Sakura had been as sweet as he expected, her genuine nature putting him slightly more at ease. But when she smiled that soft smile at him, all he could do was slide his album towards her. Thankfully she did the talking.

 

It didn’t help that Sakura was the first in line, so he felt quite grumpy meeting the other girls, still displeased with his lackluster performance. He didn’t really anticipate liking the other girls, but he could feel himself being charmed by them. Naruto would be absolutely gleeful if Sasuke so much said a kind word about anyone other than Sakura, so he would just keep it to himself for now. Not that he had much to hide as a fan boy at this point.

 

Sakura had a long standing habit of rambling when she got nervous. It had gotten better with age, but as soon as she saw this fan, she knew it was all over for her.

 

He tugged his mask down to talk to her and Sakura’s mouth just would not shut itself. Instead of gaping at him the entire time, Sakura forced herself to look away and sign the album, words tumbling out of her mouth all the while.

 

The fan hardly said anything to her. _Oh god_ , she thought, _he’s probably annoyed, he’s just so good looking, even sitting down he’s so tall, I wonder who his bias is, he probably won’t come back, Sakura you ruin everything_ \--until a deep, smooth voice interrupted Inner Sakura’s breakdown.

 

“I prepared a question.”

 

Sakura blinked at him, mouth parted, before realizing she had started doodling around her signature and neglected to answer this poor fan’s sticky note question.

 

“What is your dream?”

 

Sakura was slightly taken aback. The question got straight to the point, and it was a heavy one at that. But she didn’t have to think for long. She quickly wrote, “to bring others happiness as an idol and to be with fans for a long time!”

 

Since being inspired by legendary idols like Tsunade, to eventually becoming a trainee herself, that had been her goal. She smiled (and blushed, Sakura can you get it together?) at him and added, “the world is a harsh place. I just want to make fans smile.”

 

Before Sasuke could comment on her answer, a staff member told him it was time to move on. “I’ll see you next time,” he found himself saying, even though he wasn’t actually sure if he could ever show his face again.

 

With cheeks as pink as her hair, Sakura quickly grabbed his hand in farewell and said, “let’s be happy everyday.”

 

Yeah. He would really like that. Hopefully he won’t wither away in embarrassment first.

 

**Destiny by Lovelyz**

 

He moved onto Ino. As she opened his album to sign it, she gave him a knowing look--not that he would have seen because he kept stealing glances at Sakura.

 

Ino thought to herself, _Sakura should feel proud of herself, she has fans tripping over themselves left and right! Oh wow. This guy is dedicated._

 

Sasuke’s sticky note for the rest of the members read:

 “What is Sakura to you?”

_ Blossom Tiger member

_ friend

_ sister

_ other:

 

Naruto made him change around some of the options when Sasuke initially listed “trusted comrade” as one of them (“dude, who even says that?”) and suggested he give the girls space to write in their own answer.

 

@ramenhina: Blossom Tiger first fansign sticky note: [attachment: 4 images]

“What is Sakura to you?”

Ino: X other: my very best friend

Hinata: X other: someone reliable and encouraging!

Temari: X other: someone with endless charms

TenTen: X other: Blossom Tiger would be incomplete without Sakura~

 

**Q &A by SEVENTEEN & Ailee**

 

Naruto couldn't make it to the next fansign and while he whines about being “the worst Hinata fan ever”, Sasuke is already planning what he’s going to say to Sakura so he doesn’t seem like a complete ass.

 

Sticky note: “TMI about Sakura?”

Ino: her forehead used to be even bigger and she has a temper hehe

Tenten: she really really loves sweets!

Temari: even my brother has a crush on her

Hinata: she’s too pretty..

 

Sweets? Sasuke tucked this bit of information away in his mind, frowning when he realized he had never really witnessed Sakura eating. Was she eating well? Was she taking care of herself?

 

Sakura was seated at the end of the line this time, so he tried his best to enjoy the rest of the fansign before reaching her. The other members were charming him more and more, he felt far more relaxed by the time he got to Sakura compared to the first fansign.

 

As soon as he slid into the seat facing her, Sakura’s face lit up, “Oh! It’s not our first time, right?”

 

Sasuke was taken aback. He tried brushing it off as fan service; they didn’t have too many fans yet, so of course she would remember him when he went to both of the fansigns held so far.

 

(And while Sasuke was loathe to admit it, she probably remembered him as the cold fan from before.)

 

(Inner Sakura was positively giddy: her handsome fan was back! It’s actually really comfortable with him...he’s so cool...)

 

After berating himself internally, he just nodded and gave her his album. He doesn’t want to waste this moment, so he abruptly asked, “have you had sweets today?”

 

When she seemed a bit confused (why is the way she tilts her head so cute?), he showed her TenTen’s post-it answer.

 

“Oh! Can you keep a secret? I actually had chocolate milk tea with extra pearls before coming here,” her voice dropping to a whisper. He nodded again, satisfied. “I’m taking a gap year so I can come see you often.”

 

“Really? We’re the same age? That’s good, let’s meet a lot! You should eat dessert today too.” Sasuke was about to scrunch his face and say he doesn’t like sweets, but thinks better of it, and just agreed while showing her his question.

 

“Q: I like Sakura too much. What do I do?” (Sasuke felt too embarrassed to ask this, but Naruto claimed it was a standard fan question, so just do it or I’ll double bias Hinata and Sakura and take them both from you!)

 

Sakura’s eyes twinkled as she wrote, “there’s nothing you can do because I like you too. Let’s just be happy together.”

 

Sasuke felt a blush creep up the back of his neck. He didn’t expect this tiny, pink-haired singer to be so forward.

 

Before going home that day, he went to the store to buy a new camera. He had money from graduation and work and he was already dissatisfied with the lack of Sakura content online (but when he made a subtle complaint about it to Naruto, his stupid best friend waved him away, “they just debuted, give it some time!”). Was there anything wrong with wanting to see her face more? Know more about her?

 

Sasuke was just going to have to take it upon himself to be the deliverer of Sakura content. He certainly had enough availability to attend her schedules, so why not?

 

That night, he opened a fansite for Sakura.

 

**Cherry Kisses by Chungha**

 

TenTen was practically squealing in Sakura’s ear because _oh my god, someone sent us a coffee truck for support!_

 

Sakura walked out of the building, her arm linked with Temari’s just to see Ino, that pig, already munching on the snacks from the truck. From behind her, Hinata pointed out, “look, Sakura, it seems like it was your fan who sent this to us!” Sakura squinted at the banner strung across the top of the truck: Blossom Tiger, eat well and do your best.

 

The message seemed general enough, if it weren’t for the cherry blossom design swirling in the background.

 

And it was pink. The entire truck was pink.

 

There was no mistake, the truck was sent by one of Sakura’s fans. But which one? They must be very observant because only recently did she offhandedly comment in a livestream her love for coffee. She stepped closer again, untangling herself from Temari to marvel at the truck. She saw a Twitter username at the bottom of the banner: @ss0328 SUNSHINE OF SPRING: ONLY SAKURA

  
A bit dramatic, no?

 

Sakura felt more cheerful than usual; that was some damn good coffee, sent by her own fan no less. Her happiness even radiated through the pictures taken by fans that day. Sasuke could hardly contain his smirk behind his camera, grabbing photos of her sipping on coffee and laughing with the members.

 

She was definitely the most beautiful when she was happy.

 

**Butterfly by LOONA**

 

_“Netizens react: Blossom Tiger Sakura’s top test scores”_

A proud former teacher of Blossom Tiger’s main vocal Sakura revealed her test scores in a social media post.

“I really taught her well, right? Besides, Sakura has always worked really hard. She was preparing for debut and still managed to do her best in school. Please give her a lot of love!”

[attachment: three images]

 

[+6409, -987] woah, Sakura I like you even more now! You worked hard

[+5392, -827] I’m their fan but even I’m surprised..she’s so cool and smart

 

Sasuke’s ego was admittedly a little hurt seeing that she out scored him even while debuting, but he was mostly proud of her. As expected, that was his girl.

 

**Home by Seventeen**

 

@ss0328: SAKURA BIRTHDAY SUPPORT 3/28 [attachment: four images]

 

For each Blossom Tiger comeback Sasuke went out of his way to buy as many physical albums as he could, but even he was surprised with how far he went for Sakura’s birthday.

 

Clothes, plushies, makeup, books, shoes, candy, cakes, flowers...the list went on. Other fans were impressed too, replying to his tweet with gratitude. And Sakura seemed to appreciate the gifts as well, considering how many HQ photos he had of her wearing or using things he had given her.

 

He just wanted her to be taken care of. He was never really one for grand gestures or soul baring confessions, but as a fan it was all he could do. His mother often gave him gentle looks full of love whenever she happened upon something small he did for her to show his care, but Sakura wasn’t his mother. As much as he wanted to, he couldn’t bring her cut up fruit or clean the house to show that he was thinking about her.

 

He knew he went soft for Sakura, but domesticity? That was a new one.

 

**Be the Star by Pristin**

 

The end of Sasuke’s gap year was coming to a close and he still didn’t know what he wanted to do with his life. Rather, he wasn’t sure how to make it happen. He felt his passion for music and the arts, which was already strong from attending an arts school, only grow during his time as Sakura’s fan. He couldn’t help but feel inspired seeing her live out her dreams.

 

He had even asked her once at a fansign what she’d be doing if she wasn’t an idol. Her answer? A musical therapist. He almost rolled his eyes, how typical of the girl with the biggest heart to want to help people through music. If only she knew.

 

The answer came to him while editing pictures.

 

He should be an idol.

 

His art school background gave him plenty of musical knowledge. (He also knew people found him handsome and he happened to be good at everything if he tried, but that was beside the point.) His feelings were only confirmed by a news article.

 

Whenever over-eager fans got too close to the girls, Sasuke firmly planted himself between them and the members, effectively stopping fans from getting any closer. He found himself trailing after Sakura often, not only snapping photos (at a _respectful distance_ , Kiba, I swear if you slobber on them), but also attempting to protect her. He typically wore a mask, but always pulled it down when given the chance to talk to Sakura. A news outlet caught him with his mask down in the back of a Sakura photo and Konoha started buzzing.

 

“Sakura’s handsome fan” trended and an article was even written about him, the public commenting on his killer visual. Blossom Tiger fans poured in to acknowledge the way he always protected Sakura from mobs, only adding to his heart-fluttering quality.

 

Squad7 Entertainment tracked him down soon after, in near disbelief with their lucky find.

 

**July 7th by Dreamcatcher**

 

When Sakura heard the company was to train and debut a new boy group, she didn’t think much of it. Her group had won every rookie of the year award out there, so many people were anticipating the company’s next move.

 

It was their concept that made her pause. The company scouted talented fans of idols to quickly debut a group of former fans who could relate to their own fans.

 

(While Inner Sakura questioned her company’s sanity, Temari had actually rolled her eyes and asked if the group would be named something dumb like FanFanFan because that’s how many times you have to say "fan" to explain their concept, Tenten smacked her and said to not give the company any ideas, then Ino added that fans are actually _Temari’s thing_ so if they give the boys something that’s _Temari’s thing_ she’ll be mad, and maybe the fans had a point saying Blossom Tiger’s one brain cell belonged to Hinata)

 

Sasuke’s eye was twitching.

 

He was supposed to go to the company practice room for the first time that day, but he had a pimple.

 

And not just any pimple. No, a huge, angry, red pimple right in the center of his forehead. Just his luck. He was Uchiha Sasuke, he always had annoyingly perfect skin, _except_ for today, the day of all days.

 

It was probably a result of all the worrying he did knowing he would be practicing at least somewhat near Sakura. Would she think he was creepy? Would she laugh at him?

 

Sasuke felt rather proud of his solution, though. He had let his hair grow out recently and he simply pushed it forward to give himself bangs, perfectly hiding that unwanted guest on his forehead.

 

What he didn’t know was Sakura was taking a selfie at that very moment to show off her new bangs to fans. She would trend all over search engines later that day, but Sasuke would be a bit preoccupied.

 

**What is Love? by Twice**

 

When Sakura entered the practice room to see _her own_ (extremely handsome) _fan site_ , she could have fainted.

 

When Sasuke saw Sakura walk into the practice room, his heart stopped. She was always so beautiful. Wait, when did she change her hair?

 

When he noticed the shock written all over her face, he smirked. Things were about to get _very_ interesting.

 

**Time to Love by Red Velvet**


	2. Debut and other things

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> so sasuke is an idol...now what?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone for your comments and love on the first chapter, it was really unexpected and it made me so happy!! I hope you enjoy chapter 2 :) 
> 
> (happy birthday Sakura)

**Next Page by Twice**

 

@ss0328 CLOSE. We may meet again in the future. Thank you.

 

@pinkysakura masternim thank you let’s meet again

@sakuraispretty wahh why?? You’re her best fansite :( we’ll miss you

@inosakuuu rest well~ thanks for the pictures

 

**Heroine by Sunmi**

 

“ _You!_ ”

 

Nice one, Sakura. She had interacted with her fansite plenty of times, yet that was all she could splutter out when she saw him in the practice room.

 

“You,” Sasuke acknowledged her with a dip of his head. Then, with a smirk, “nice outfit.”

 

Sakura looked down at herself to realize just about everything she was wearing had been gifted to her by the stupidly handsome fan (trainee?) in front of her. Could she get anymore embarrassing?

 

Before Sakura could say anything, a flash of yellow barreled into Sasuke.

 

“Sasuke stop hogging her! Nice to meet you, my name’s Uzumaki Naruto!” The blonde grinned while he threw an arm around Sasuke and stuck his other hand out for a handshake.

 

Sakura smiled. She had observed the unlikely pair at multiple events, but didn’t expect either of them, let alone both, to show up in her practice room. “Haruno Sakura. Are you both trainees for the new group?”

 

“Give yourself some credit, of course we already know your name! Sasuke here actually knows a lot more than your name, he’s your biggest fan--ow, why’d you step on my foot?”

 

Sasuke replied to her question smoothly while clamping his other hand over Naruto’s mouth, “yes, the company reached out to both of us. All of the trainees here are actually former Blossom Tiger fans.”

 

For the first time since walking in, Sakura fully took in her surroundings. She was shocked to realize she recognized every male trainee in the room. No doubt about it, besides just her secret favorite fansite and his friend, every one of them was a Blossom Tiger fan. She placed her hands on her hips, “and how is this going to work? Sure your concept is that you can relate to fans, but can you guys sing?”  
  
Naruto wrenched out of Sasuke’s grasp and said excitedly, “actually Sasuke here is already really good at singing! And dancing! And everything, actually, it’s pretty annoying, but everything Sasuke can do, I’m probably better at, but don’t let him hear anyone else but me say that!”

 

Sasuke cut off Naruto with a short, “that’s what training is for.”

 

**Tell Me What To Do by SHINee**

 

Sasuke returned home from practice feeling completely drained. He was satisfied with the day, but he did not look forward to facing his parents who weren’t completely on board with his choice to pursue a career as an idol. As he toed off his shoes by the door, he peeked around the corner to see who was home. He was surprised to see his beloved older brother frying eggs in the kitchen.

 

“Itachi? What are you doing at home?”

 

Itachi turned around and gave Sasuke a gentle smile. “Ah, Sasuke, I wasn’t sure when you’d be home from the company. Mother and Father forgot to tell you but they had a business dinner to attend tonight. I finished my own work early and thought I’d come over to cook dinner. I assume you had a busy day.”

 

Leave it to his brother to take care of Sasuke even when he no longer lived at home. Itachi had moved out after he graduated and was always a highly independent person, but that never meant he neglected his younger brother. Itachi was a music producer under the Akatsuki music group, but operated under the stage name sharingan. He never liked drawing unnecessary attention to himself, always preferring to highlight his brother.

 

(Sasuke was a Leo. He liked attention more than he cared to admit, especially when it came from the right person.)

 

“Did Father send you here to distract from the fact that he doesn’t want to see me?”  
  
Itachi inhaled sharply, “Sasuke don’t say those things. Mother has always assured you father shows his care in a..strange way. She told me what he said to you. You know he is only concerned about you, he just wants to make sure you’re making the right choice.”

 

Sasuke pouted, looking much like he did as a child. “He yelled at me for a good ten minutes about making responsible decisions and then questioned my motives. He thinks I’m doing this only because of Sakura, and that’s not true. She inspires me, but she’s not the only reason,” Sasuke added, “Mother was far more gentle. She said she wants me to be happy but not to be under unnecessary pressure.”

 

Sasuke’s parents were all too aware of the amount of pressure he placed on himself in everything he did. This was their main motive for discouraging him from pursuing a career as an idol. And while Sasuke cherished the opinions of his family, he was always one to forge his own path. He was an adult capable of making his own choices. His mind was made up.

 

Besides, he had already signed a contract and he couldn’t let Naruto do this alone.

 

**Change Up by Seventeen**

 

_“Famous brothers and visuals! Music producer sharingan and rookie Uchiha Sasuke”_

Konoha was shocked to discover esteemed producer, sharingan, and Uchiha Sasuke, a popular trainee under Squad7 Entertainment, are brothers. Netizens go crazy for their striking visuals and are highly anticipating sharingan’s next song and Sasuke’s debut. Will the Akatsuki produce Sasuke’s debut song?

 

[+893, -234] sharingan makes really good songs wouldn’t it make sense for him to produce for Sasuke? He already made my favorite Blossom Tiger b-side.

[+764, -207] they’re really really handsome...visual brothers fighting

[+589, -198] Is the Akatsuki music group affiliated with Squad7 ent? I’m a Blossom Tiger fan and I know all of my girls auditioned for the company, what did this kid do to get in? And isn’t the trainee Neji the cousin of Hinata? What is this...

 

**LIKEY by Twice**

 

Sakura was growing more frustrated by the second. Blossom Tiger had recently finished a brief series of concerts in Konoha, but fans were already whining about the “drought”. She never failed to be surprised at the way content was always in demand, but she was grateful to have fans so interested in her. She’d seen a number of tweets along the lines of “feed us queen” and “spare content please”, so she was trying to take selfies after practice. But her new bangs were not cooperating no matter what angle she tried. As she flipped the camera to attempt to take a mirror picture, she saw a dark figure reflected in the mirror. She jumped to face him, but he didn’t acknowledge the way she almost dropped her phone.

 

“Do you want me to take it for you? You’re not that good at finding your angles.”

 

Well damn, who does this kid think he is? Oh wait--he was the one who took some of her favorite photos at every event. Right. Her fansite was now under the same company as her.

 

Sakura wordlessly handed Sasuke the phone and was surprised when he immediately dropped to his knees. “Eh? What are you doing?”

 

“Taking your photo? Move back, you’ll look taller this way. No one has to know you lied about your height on your profile.”

 

Fine, Mr. Obnoxiously Attractive And Truthful, have it your way! Sakura moved back and tried to start posing before being overcome by a wave of embarrassment. She had gone through countless photoshoots, and had even been photographed by this very person plenty of times before, but something about being alone with him in the practice room made her feel shy. She covered her face with her hands.

 

“Sakura. Relax. It’s just me.”

 

 _It’s just me?_ Mr. Ridiculously Handsome really had no idea. But she was Haruno Sakura. She’d overcome far more since debut and was determined to get some cute ass photos out of this. Her fans were waiting. _This_ fan right in front of her was waiting too.

 

  
@blossomtiger_official: [attachment: 4 images]

[Blossom Tiger’s Sakura] Did you miss me? I took these after practice today~ Let’s meet again soon because I miss you too >.<

 

@inozone YOOO INO TOOK THESE DIDNT SHE #INOSAKU

@blossomsaku too pretty i miss youuu

@temariri go off queen u look so tall

@10hina10 dfsjsfksd thanks for the food!!!

 

**YES OR YES by Twice**

 

“Can we _please_ be named RASENGAN?”

 

“Naruto, we’ve told you so many times, no.”

 

“Neji, don’t be boring! BYAKUGAN is stupid too, you know. Hmph!”

 

Sasuke and his members, Naruto, Sai, Kiba, Lee, and Neji, had been arguing about a group name for at least 30 minutes already. Sasuke was bored and ready for this team meeting to be over so they could go back to training.

 

“Why don’t we just call ourselves Reversal? Because we used to be fans and now we’re..not.”

 

“Sasuke, dude, I could seriously kiss you right now that’s the best thing I’ve ever heard!”

 

“Haven’t you done that before?”

 

“KIBA YOU SAID YOU WOULDN’T TELL SAI ABOUT THAT!”

 

“A splendid idea indeed, Sasuke! I could kiss you as well!”

 

**Shine by Pentagon**

 

The boys trained and trained and trained. Sasuke trained the hardest, determined to prove himself: he wasn’t just a fan, he wasn’t just Itachi’s little brother. The company chose him to be in the group for good reason.

 

It helped that he could train with Naruto; their eternal rivalry pushed always them to do better and every time they practiced together, they left the practice room pouring in sweat. Debut was approaching quickly and there was no room for error. The group needed to prove itself as more than just former fans, but a formidable idol group with real talent.

 

Sakura watched Reversal prepare for debut and couldn’t help but be impressed. Who knew the quiet, dark haired fan of hers was a total ace? The other members had their own talents and charms as well. They’d be a real riot on variety shows (all that Lee guy had to do was stand there, really). When she passed the boys in the company building, she saw a little bit of herself from the trainee days: hungry to debut and prove themselves.

 

_“Reversal debuts with great results!”_

Squad7 Entertainment’s newest idol group, a six membered boy group called Reversal, debuted with the exciting track “ULTIMATE”. Their sister group Blossom Tiger topped the charts since debuting two years ago, so fans had high expectations.

The group name Reversal reflects the members change from fan to idol and their debut song

The mini album has three b-sides, including the sweet ballad “This Time” with lyrics by Reversal’s very own Sasuke. He worked closely with his producer brother, sharingan, to express his gratitude to those who have supported the group up until now.

The members ask that you give them a lot of love for their debut!

 

[+1092, -346] The song is actually really good, I thought this group was just weird fan service. Reversal you gained a fan today

[+983, -246] I’m a Blossom Tiger fan and I’ve seen all them before, they really are that handsome but why is their debut so much more elaborate compared to the girls’...if Blossom Tiger gets pushed to the side after a nugu group used their money I’ll be really mad

[+897, -210] sai has such bright skin im jealous

 

**Fly High by Dreamcatcher**

 

Reversal’s first fansign was well attended. Sasuke didn’t remember so many fans coming to Blossom Tiger’s first fansign, but apparently fans showed up in droves for boy groups. Had any of them heard of Blossom Tiger?

 

Sasuke was worried about how to interact with fans. He hoped they understood his gratitude from the self-written ballad at the end of Reversal’s first mini album. He was able to pursue his dreams thanks to those who supported him, but he had always been a man of action, not words. For once he was jealous of Naruto’s ability to talk to anyone about anything and everything. He had secretly started writing lyrics in a journal at age 15, but never thought anything would come of it. He credited Sakura for helping him realize his dream of becoming an idol. Would he ever be able to say what he needed to fans? To Sakura?

 

Sasuke did not anticipate what he’d have to do besides just talking and signing. When he saw the famous white bunny hat in a fan’s hand, his heart started to beat a little more quickly. No way. No one could know about his secret skill in aegyo.

 

It started as something he would do to Itachi when he really wanted to play as a kid. Itachi tried his best, but he could never be immune to Sasuke’s pout, tiny fists, and sweet voice. (“You spoil your brother too much.” “Father just _look_ at him I couldn’t say no!”) Even as he got older, he was able to persuade Itachi to buy him a snack with his alarmingly powerful aegyo.

 

But now he was 21 and could not let anyone, not his fans, not his members, could know that Uchiha Sasuke was truly a tsundere: cold on the outside, but so very soft on the inside. This was going to be too hard. The bunny hat was just so cute. When the ears start flapping, he knew he would lose it.

 

The fan slid into the seat in front of him and Sasuke eyed the hat in her hands. The fan assumed he was excited, “I brought you a present!” The manager grabbed it from the fan and placed it on Sasuke’s head. The venue erupted in camera clicks and screams of “CUTE!!”

 

Well. This was his job.

 

Sasuke squeezed one side of the hat and felt one ear flap. He briefly covered his blushing face with his other hand before switching off from squeezing each side. He felt himself tilting his head one way then the other. Next thing he knew, he was pouting at the fan in front of him. So much for keeping a secret.

 

Sakura could not stop giggling. She felt like a 12 year old school girl again, but this picture of Sasuke going around Twitter was just too good. He had one of those bunny hats on, his head was tilted, and he was pouting at a fan. Who knew Sasuke was so good at aegyo?

 

Well. Sakura actually knew. Once at a fansign she had asked him to do aegyo back to her at in return for her endless supply of finger hearts. At first he told her maybe next time, then upon seeing her disappointment, pulled out the classic chin-in-hands flower pose.

 

She wasn’t sure what was more surprising: that he actually did it or that he did her signature aegyo pose.

 

**Spotlight by Pristin V**

 

@saucysuke Reversal first fansign [attachment: 4 images]

 

“Drinking habits of the members?”

 

Neji: Lee can’t drink...or he shouldn’t

Kiba: Lee is really too much!

Naruto: Sasuke doesn’t like drinking with me :(

Lee: Sai becomes very youthful when we have sake!

 

@tigergrls I got into the Reversal fansign and asked them about our girls for my sticky note lol [attachment: 4 images]

 

“Favorite Blossom Tiger member?”

 

Sasuke: Sakura, but didn't you know that?

Kiba: OT5 forever!!!

Lee: The beautiful and youthful Sakura has captured my heart!

Sai: Ino is very beautiful to me

 

@uchihasource don’t you know sasu we’re sooo proud of u :( king of talent and visuals<3 OP said he told her he wants to go on for a long time too, i just love him sm [attachment: 1 image]

 

“What is your dream?”

 

Sasuke: to be someone everyone can be proud of

 

**WiFi by Saturday**

 

_“Uchiha Sasuke and his cool words”_

The ace of boy group Reversal, Uchiha Sasuke, has many talents, including a way with words! He never says more than necessary, even when answering sticky notes at fansigns, but he always says what’s on his mind. His form of fanservice is being honest with fans. He must have always wanted this from his days as a fan. His lyrics are also raw with emotion. So charming!

 

_“A true idol: photogenic Sasuke”_

Sasuke of Reversal has been trending these days for his handsome visual. Every photo fans take of him comes out perfectly! We compiled 20 photos to showcase his good looks:

 

Sakura scrolled to view the photos. She didn’t know why she was following Sasuke’s debut so closely. He was _her_ fan in the first place, not the other way around. Sure, she had always considered him a personal favorite for many reasons, but she never wanted to make things weird. Was it more complicated now that he was an idol too? This new development was unexpected, but not entirely unwelcome.

 

She needed to practice for their next comeback, but more and more frequently those dark eyes and that dark hair took over her thoughts. She tried to excuse the embarrassing amount of times she played Reversal’s mini album on repeat as supporting fellow artists and appreciating talent, but it was only Sasuke’s voice that got stuck in her head. Would doing a cover of “ULTIMATE” be too obvious?

 

**Cover Up by Taeyeon**

 

Another year gone by, another round of award ceremonies. Sakura quite liked dressing up, performing, and watching other idols perform (and she also really loved winning awards, but no one was supposed to say that), but she was feeling uncomfortable sitting on the hard couch of the final award ceremony of the year.

 

Blossom Tiger was supposed to show up in different colored pant suits: Ino in purple, Hinata in blue, Temari in black, Tenten in red, and Sakura in white. Except right before the girls were to leave, Sakura’s chocolate milk tea slipped out of her hand and spilled all over her white pants.

 

Their poor stylist had never looked so stressed. She didn’t have anything new for Sakura to wear. The girls had just gone through rounds of dresses for other events and any new outfits on hand were for the next comeback and would’ve looked out of place. Sakura shrugged and told her to grab a pair of scissors and help her cut off the stained parts.

 

And that’s how Sakura ended up with white shorts.

 

They looked fine while she was standing up, but they kept riding up when she was sitting down. She looked around. How come half the boy groups had tons of pillows but Blossom Tiger didn’t have any?

 

It was notoriously difficult to get Naruto to sit still, but the couches at the ceremony were hard as a rock. Sasuke really didn’t fault his friend for squirming around, but he kept elbowing Sasuke in his attempt to get comfortable. “Naruto if you don’t quit hitting me I’ll knock you out.”

 

Naruto knew it was an empty threat, but apologized anyway. “Sorry! These couches are hurting my butt. Where’d you get that pillow? Give it to me!”

 

Sasuke glanced around. It seemed those who sat down earlier had grabbed all the pillows in sight. Blossom Tiger was the one group without any pillows at all. “Go ask that guy for one he has two.”

  
“Why can’t I just have yours?”

 

“Because.”

 

Sasuke promptly stood up with his pillow and walked over to where the Blossom Tiger members were sitting. He dropped the pillow onto Sakura’s lap. “Take it. You need this more than I do.”

 

It didn’t matter which path he was on, fan or idol, Sasuke would always go out of his way to take care of Sakura.

 

 

@blossomsasu are you for real right now? Why don’t the girls have pillows? I’m sick who do i need to fight

@blossomsasu sakura has a pillow now ok thats good she looks uncomfy w the shorts but where are the other four

@blossomsasu UMMM

@blossomsasu UR TELLING ME SASUKE GAVE HER THE PILLOW? IM DEAD THAT KILLED ME

@blossomsasu SASUSAKU IS REAL WE ARE THE REAL WINNERS TONIGHT AND YOU CANT TELL ME ANYTHING ELSE

@blossomsasu HE WAS HER FAN BEFORE BUT NOW OUR GUY IS IN LOVE THATS HUSBAND BEHAVIOR

 

@rockl33 lee step it up why didn’t you give skr ur pillow u used to be her fan too

 

@squad7stan can people stop shipping sasuke and sakura please they’re label mates aren’t they more like siblings? Have u heard of someone just being nice?

@squad7stan i hate stan twitter everyone in my mentions is calling me delulu SHOULDNT I BE SAYING THAT TO ALL OF YOU WEIRDOS

 

@sakuonly lollll a company stan is acting up? I’m not surprised but couldn’t be me my ship is SAILING tonight

 

@narutomatoes guys stop fighting they’ll see they know what stan twt is they were on it before sdksdfjssk

 

@reversalupdates Our Sasuke! It appears that last night Sakura didn’t have a pillow to cover her legs with and she was the only one in Blossom Tiger with shorts. Sasuke got up and gave his pillow to her. Look at these pictures, she looks so much more comfortable after he gave it to her. [attachment 4 images]

 

**Closer by Oh My Girl**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> btw i posted another ss one shot earlier today if anyone wants to give that a read
> 
> find me on twitter 7teams7 (note the s) for awful graphic design aka blossom tiger album covers 
> 
> there will definitely be a third part! it will probably be up later this weekend because I actually have an idea for it. when my spring break ends I won’t be posting nearly as much, but writing is fun for me so I won’t go ghost heh


	3. We did indeed get married

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> kpop au sasuke and sakura go on a bunch of shows together including we got married...but get married for real

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’ve only ever watched some clips of Joy on WGM so bear with me? Sorry this is much later and shorter than I would have liked. school is just like: lemme body slam you
> 
> Changed a few of the show names a teensy bit and this would be a good time to say i don’t own anything!!

_ “Haruno Sakura and Uchiha Sasuke to be next couple on We Got Married!” _

The popular television program where two celebrities live like a married couple will see two Squad7 Entertainment stars on the next round! Fans of the two and the show are excited to see how this season will play out. How will their chemistry play out on screen? Tune in to find out!   
  


[+784, -438] sasusaku fighting~ sakura has good variety sense but won’t sasuke be a bit awkward?? 

[+563, -234] isn’t this too much? There are already rumors..

[+424, -207] too many girls near reversal!! I dont like it!!! narusasu is better 

 

**Congratulations by Day6**

 

“You’re my labelmate. That’s all. This show means nothing to me.”

 

“...Pardon me?”

  
“I just don’t want you to get the wrong idea. You and I could never be together.”

 

Sakura had no idea where this was coming from. Since Sasuke became an idol, the two had developed an easy friendship and Sakura truly enjoyed his company. And it always seemed like there was an undercurrent of something  _ more.  _ (“You guys always do that  _ thing _ with your eyes!” “Ino, can two people just look at each other?”)

 

Sasuke was only trying to protect Sakura. The road to the top was difficult, but she was the last person he would ever want to hurt in his pursuits. He felt deeply connected to her but it was his duty as her former fan to keep her best interests in mind (really, he would always cheer her on). He knew how savage fans could be. They would tear her apart online if he so much as said his ideal type was a girl with pink hair and green eyes. And while that may be the truth, he didn’t want to subject her to needless hate. They were on the same path as idols, but they would not be able to walk together. 

 

Sasuke abruptly left the practice room before Sakura could even begin to articulate her thoughts. What a conversation to have the day before filming started. 

 

What Sasuke never anticipated was the way he hurt Sakura by pushing her away.

 

**Because Of You by Afterschool**

 

“I was your fansite. I never expected this situation.”

 

On the first day of filming they were to visit each other’s homes while the cameramen clamored to capture every moment. Sakura kept babbling out of nervousness. She had no idea where they stood relationship wise and she tried not to show the hurt of Sasuke’s strange rejection. She was constantly criticized for showing emotion in public, it wouldn’t do to cry over this boy, no matter how much she liked him. (Inner Sakura, on the other hand, was openly nursing a broken heart,  _ because I love him, okay! _ )

 

Sasuke knew distancing himself would be too obvious on camera. He had never been good at resisting Sakura’s magnetism but he forced himself to look away whenever she caught his eye. This was going to be harder than he expected.

 

Sasuke’s house was first and he was dreading his room tour. He reluctantly showed Sakura his extensive Blossom Tiger merchandise collection. 

 

“Oh, you have so many of my photo cards! These limited edition ones are cool, I’m surprised you managed to get them.”   
  


“Of course, I had to collect them all.”

 

“Sasuke, these are so..recent. Is that our latest album? All three versions of it? Why did you buy all this when you aren’t even my fan site anymore?”   
  


Sasuke looked away uncomfortably before simply muttering, “physical sales are important to a group’s success.”

 

Sakura laughed at him and his embarrassment turned to teasing, “what, don’t tell me you didn’t  buy my debut album?”

 

That got her to stop laughing. Sakura took the chance to say, “you took care of me well during my debut days. We’re standing together in a way I didn’t anticipate, but you don’t need to worry about me so much now. I can take care of myself now.”

 

Sasuke (privately, smugly) liked to think he knew Sakura quite well, but this more mature side surprised even him. All he could do was concede. Pushing her away was not the answer, it never had been. Thinking about the nature of their relationship scared Sasuke, but Sakura always made life easier on him. 

 

“Hn.”    

 

**Love Letter by Seventeen**

 

_ “Uchiha Sasuke revealed to be Sakura’s fan specifically: the ultimate successful fan!” _

While being part of Reversal meant he was a Blossom Tiger fan, many did not know Uchiha Sasuke was formerly Sakura’s fan site. He really is the definition of successful fan! 

Sasuke and Sakura’s time on We Got Married has been really heart fluttering! Fans were surprised by their tender relationship. The final episode will show the highlights of their time together. Everyone is anticipating!

 

[+823, -349] so natural...almost like theyre really together?

[+787, -302] theyre my favorite couple these days, squad7 if theyre really together you know its not a scandal, right? 

[+686, -282,] over already?? I need more!! 

  
  


Living with Sasuke was easy. They generally agreed with each other and had a truly lovely time together. He was easy to satiate with a nice tomato and he never incited her temper. Unfortunately, the feelings Sakura harbored for the ultimate tsundere only amplified. The entire nation must know how much she cared for him at this point. (Who can blame her? Have you looked at him? Have you talked to him? Isn't everyone and Naruto in love with him?)

 

What Sakura didn’t expect was how difficult it would be to make Sasuke get up in the morning. She should have forced him to go to bed earlier, but curse him and his weirdly effective aegyo, he convinced her to stay up and watch a movie with him.

 

Which resulted in her falling asleep on him. And him carrying her to bed. 

 

After waking up the next morning and having  _ that  _ embarrassing realization, Sakura attempted to slip out of the bed to splash some water on her burning face. Before her feet even hit the ground, a hand shot out to stop her.

 

“Stay,” Sasuke mumbled before adding, “it’s too early.”

 

“Sasuke, it’s 10 am. That’s well beyond the start normal business hours.”

 

“Are you saying your husband is just a business transaction? Sakura, you really wound me.”

 

More blushing. But Sakura conceded and laid down again, squeezing her eyes shut. If she had bothered to glance in Sasuke’s direction, she would have seen the triumphant little smirk on his face. As soon as Sasuke reopened himself to the possibility of an actual relationship with Sakura, his heart had felt a million pounds lighter. What everyone else thought didn’t matter to him, only her happiness. Their happiness together. It was only a matter of time now.

 

**Moonlight by Seohyun**

 

“I’m home, Sakura.”

 

“Welcome back, Sasuke.” 

 

Was it supposed to feel this right?

  
  


**One & Only by Gowon**

 

Sakura wasn’t sure how to interact with Sasuke after the show ended. She thought it naive to even attempt a relationship, but how could she ignore her feelings? He wasn’t making it any easier by being so sweet to her. 

 

But that was taken care of for her: the fans wanted more. Sasuke and Sakura’s individual schedules were booked up with shows, shows, and more shows.

 

@temariri omfg they’re going on law of the forest?? Rawing on the forest floor here we come

 

@uchihasource Looks like Sasuke will be on One Nice Day with Naruto and Blossom Tiger’s Sakura! I wonder what adventures they’ll have!

                       @inosakuu i think We All Know what sasuke and sakura will be doing

 

@blossomsasu im so well fed im so well fed 

@blossomsasu like theyre totally married and i just win everyday 

 

@rockl33 why dont they let lee on variety he’s the king of comedy? yall just like to sleep on an underrated visual ugh make it make sense

 

@sakuonly her ig used to be so unorganized but now all her pics are so nice...sasuke takes good photos huh sakura

 

@sakuonly omg tonight’s episode of secret sister with tsunade was so cute >.< She told sakura to pursue everything with passion and not let anything get in the way of her dreams<3 (girl that means s*suke too...get ur man)

 

**Sweet Love by Taeyeon**

 

A number of years later…

 

“We’re married now.”

 

“I know.”

 

“I’m being serious.”

 

“I know.”

 

**EPILOGUE: another time skip...**

 

“Sarada, say bye to Mama. She’s going on a trip..without us.”

 

Sakura’s eyes met Sasuke’s, filled with playful energy. The little family normally liked to spend as much time together as three as possible, but they had been recruited for the newest season of The Return of Superman. Normally, viewers enjoyed the sweet yet clumsy relationships fathers had with their children while the mothers were away. Sakura would only be gone for 48 hours, mostly relaxing with her members and creating music for the next generation of idols. This time, viewers were in for a real treat.

 

Sarada, the precious daughter of Sasuke and Sakura, was a total daddy’s girl. Papa this, Papa that. If Sakura wasn’t so tired all the time, she might find the energy to feel offended, but instead she was grateful for Sasuke’s incredible parenting. She reveled in being one of the few lucky enough to see his unabashed gentleness. Fans would defend Sasuke’s character for hours, but Sakura doubted anyone knew how much of a big softie he really was.

 

Sasuke cringed when he thought of their stint on We Got Married. The entire nation got to see how much of a fool he was for Sakura before they were even officially together. And now, they’d see all his embarrassing antics as a parent. Really though, how could he ever say no to that face? 

 

“Bye Mama! Hi Papa!” Sarada waved to Sakura while grabbing Sasuke’s finger.

 

Sakura smiled at her husband then gently tapped their daughter on the forehead, “I’ll see you when I get back.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aaand that’s the end of my first ever fic, a fic with more than one chapter at that!!
> 
> Really really thank you everyone for all your sweetness, it gave me a lot of confidence and im happy to contribute to the fandom!! 
> 
> Since posting the previous chapters ive posted several other one shots, amnesia and special delivery being my favorites so far, but i meaaan if you have time might as well read the others ;))) i’ll keep posting and hopefully improve as a writer! Next up look out for my ballet au, unless some other spark of inspiration hits me over the head
> 
> My twitter is 7teams7 if you want to talk about ss anytime :) thanks again everyone~

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone can tell me where the actual references to idols are from, I’ll love you foreva (fansite to idol, musical therapist answer, “the world is harsh…”, bangs trending)
> 
> If you don't know what the title is referencing, it's from the way fanbase/fyeah/database tumblr accounts tag everything in detail, so "p:fantaken" just means a photo was taken by a fan lol
> 
> I know the timeline isn’t perfect but maybe ignore that? Let’s say Sasuke graduates in like April, the group debuts later that month, Sakura’s bday is the following March, the group won awards from the few months before, and they meet at the end in July. 
> 
> Thanks for reading, I was nervous about posting because this is my first one, but I hope everyone enjoys!


End file.
